


Missing Out

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley realizes how much she is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Out

**Author's Note:**

> Takes during "The Map of Moments" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Family Photos' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Hayley sat at the kitchen table in the Mikaelson safe house, holding Hope in her arms. Klaus sat on one side of her, Elijah on the other.

Rebekah entered the room carrying a book. “I thought now might be a good time to look at this” she said, placing the book in front of her companions.

Elijah opened the book. Inside, on the first page, was a picture of Hope that must have been taken when she was still a newborn. Each subsequent page held another image of the child slowly getting bigger, until she began to look like the baby that Hayley held.

As Elijah turned the pages, the images began to blur before Hayley. She could feel the tears burning her eyes as she handed Hope to Klaus. Then, she hurried out the front door of the house.

Elijah moved to follow Hayley, but Klaus placed one hand on his brother’s shoulder and said “Let me handle this one.” Still carrying his daughter, he followed Hayley out of the house.

Klaus found Hayley standing on the front porch. As she heard him approach, she wiped away her tears.

“Are you okay?” Klaus asked. Hayley was surprised to hear what sounded like genuine concern in his voice.

“It’s just…she’s growing up so fast and we’re missing out on so much” said Hayley, her voice breaking.

Klaus looked from the woman by his side to the baby in his arms. He planted a kiss on the top of the child’s head. Then, he looked back at Hayley and said “I understand how you feel. But just remember: we’re doing this to keep her safe.”

“That doesn’t make it any easier.”


End file.
